Life can change
by finallyfree22
Summary: Beca is a single mom of a 15-year-old and a 6-year-old. How can she handle raising a teenager who has some serious problems? Will her girls come together to save Beca's 15-year-old daughter from herself?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Never in a million years after college did I think I would be a single mom to 2 beautiful daughters. My daughter Hannah was a beautiful smart 6 years old who had the world at her fingertips and my daughter Tiffany who I had adopted when she was 15 was the best surprise and fight of my life.

Jesse, Hannah's dad had left me for a blond bimbo two years ago. Hannah would go see her dad on weekends but stays with me most of the time. He was manly off doing his own thing and living his own life. Only coming around when it was only convent for him.

I did not have intentions of any more kids being a single parent as it was. But the day I met Tiffany I could not help but love her and want to help her as much as possible. Tiffany had been the good friend with a cousin of mine. He had called me one night begging me if he and one of his friends could stay with me overnight. Not knowing what I was getting into I agreed. She was living with her drug addict mom and the mom had brought home another strange guy home. She had called my cousin for help. Not wanting to stay with them and being scared. That night changed my life for the better. To make a long story short she had stayed one night and had not left since.

All the girls were still in my life Stacy had become a therapist thankful she was. I really had relied on her a lot after my nasty divorce. Aubrey had married a wealthy doctor and had become a music and choir director at Hannah's school. Chloe was a single mom also, not by choice oh. She was married to a wonderful guy who treated her like she walked on water. A week after she found out she was pregnant with their daughter. He had been driving home from work when a drunk driver had hit him head on. After he passed away Chloe had learned he had a huge life insurance policy on his self. Chloe was able to stay home and raise her daughter for the past 3 years.


	2. Chapter 2

I had made my way into Tiffany's room to wake her up for school. She had lived with us for close to 5 months and had legally become my daughter a month ago. Never would I have thought I would be raising a 15 year old at the age of 30. But I would not change it for nothing in the world. Hannah was in love with having a big sister and someone who helped her get out of trouble. Tiffany had never once felt like an adopted daughter to me she has always felt like a true daughter.

Both of my girls were spoiled by all of their aunts. They also love Tiffany just as much as they did Hannah. Only difference Hannah knew how to play them all and get toys and candy from them after I had said no.

Opening the door to Tiffany's room that morning all I could do was stare at what a beautiful young woman she was. Thinking to myself I am going to have my hands full with her and boys in the next year and so. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, tall and skinny as a post.

After a few minutes of convincing Tiffany had finally decided to wake up after a few moans and groans. Laughing I made my way into Hannah's room to wake her up next, before starting on some breakfast for the girls.

"Tiffany can you please put the phone down for five minutes. So you can eat your breakfast and talk to me and your sister". Looking up just rolling her eyes she finally puts her phone on the table "yea Beca". She had yet to call me mom, she had always called me Beca. I didn't mind I know she was going through a rough time with all the changes and everything. Smiling at her I continued talk to Hannah about her day at school and her spelling words.

After the girls were off to school, I started getting ready. I had taken the day off today so I could get errands and catch up with my Bella girls.

Walking into the small café and seeing some of the girls there made my day. It was hard for all of us to get together in one place. But we all found ways to stay in touch. Sitting down after giving them all a hug. Cynthia Rose started talking she had become a State Police officer. She loved her line of work; it scared all of us because she was a very hard butt cop and had zero fear when it came to anything. She was talking about her most recent bust at a local drug house. One of the criminals was using the bathroom when she had busted down the door. He had tried running with his pants down and fell face first. Making us all bust out laughing as she was describing the scene

Fat Amy finally broke the laughter "Cynthia I wish had your job chasing down bad guys. All I do all day is hand out tampons to stupid little teenage girls" Amy was working as a school nurse at several of the local high schools.

"Amy it can't be that bad you do a lot of good for those young kids" Chloe told her trying her best to keep a straight face.

"If I am not handing out tampons and fixing bloody noses then I am trying to talk to a bunch of horny kids about safe" Amy shut her mouth real fast looking at Chloe's little girl. Not wanting to finish the sentence and just making the hand gestures.

I could not help but laugh at Amy "Amy how in the world do you give that talk when you brag about all the men you have been with and how they love your sexy body" I said back.

All the girls had busted out laughing. Amy started staring me down but I could tell she was trying not to laugh to. "Hey I can tell those kids how to wrap it up, I do that, I am not getting pregnant so it can destroy this sexy body. By the way do you want me to have a talk with Tiffany about it? If she keeps kissing on that little stud I seen her with last week you are going to be a grandma soon. I thought I was going to have to turn a water hose on them"

I started to get choked on the drink of water I just had put in my mouth, finally after a few seconds of coughing and catching my breath.

"What are you talking about Amy she doesn't even have a boyfriend she is only 15"

"You knew it was going to happen sooner or later Beca she is a teenage girl" Aubrey responded back.

"Hey I am sorry Beca I had thought you had known she was dating a guy she really was not all over him I was just giving you a hard time. They were just holding hands and a kiss on the cheek. Don't fuss at her she was being good. From what I had heard she has been with him for a couple of weeks now. If you want I can ask around the school and see what kind of guy he is if you want" Amy offered.

"Yes and thank you Amy I am glad you told me, I swear this girl is going to put me in an early grave"

After a few more stories and a peanut fight between Amy and Stacy we all decided to call it a day and return back to are busy days. After a hugging all of my girls Stacy had parked beside of my as we walked to are cars.

"Beca don't go home and jump on Tiffany for not telling you. If she sees your upset then she won't come to when she needs someone to talk to. Just be completely calm and cool about it but also be stern on how you fill about her dating" Stacy said putting her arm around me as walked to the car.

"Thanks Stacy, I will do my best. What would I do without you Stacy" wrapping my arm back around here. Stacy just smiled and shrugging her shoulders. We said are goodbyes and headed are separate ways. I was not looking forward to this talk when Tiffany came home.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to do or how to ask Tiffany about this guy. She was just now getting to where she fully trusted me, or I thought she was. Around 2:30 I heard the door open and seen her walk in. I figured it would be best to ask her before Hannah came home school. Which mint I only had an hour to do so?

"Hi Beca did you enjoy your day off today?" Tiffany said coming into the living room giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea sure did honey, I had lunch with the girls and got groceries. I got you some more hot pockets while I was at the store if you want some before dinner, so how was school today learn anything" smiling back at my beautiful girl.

"No thanks I am not that hungry today. Yea I had a good day at school, didn't learn much except how to drive the teachers crazy a little more" As Tiffany made her way into her room

"Tiffany before you go hide out in your room with your homework, I need to talk to you about something I heard today"

Tiffany stopped and made her way back to the couch "ok what did you hear"

After taking a big breath I finally spoke "While I was out with the girls Fat Amy was telling me that she seen you at the school holding hands with a boy, Is he your boyfriend or what"

All she could do was laugh "yes he is my boyfriend. Sorry I didn't tell you, I really didn't know how to bring it up to you. I was going to talk to you about him this week. Seeing as he asked me to go dinner and bowling with him on Friday night." She finished smiling with a huge smile.

I didn't know what to say first I find out she has a boyfriend then she wants to go out on a date. I was 16 the first time I went out on a date. "Ok then, for one I need to know what kind of boy he is and will he be driving or are his parents driving you both".

Tiffany just looked at me kind of stunned she had never had anyone question her on where she was going and with who. "Yes Beca he is a really nice boy and his name is Brandon. He is a year older them me and lives right down the road from us. You know the big brick house at the end of the street that is his. He will be driving but he is a very good driver and has had his licenses for 8 months. His parent let him driver everywhere. So now that you know that can I please go?"

After a few minutes of thinking "I will make you a deal. I am not saying yes just yet. But I want to meet him one day before I give you an answer. He can come by here tomorrow evening around 7 and have dinner with us and if everything goes well then I will let you go with a curfew ok"

I could see the wheels spinning in Tiffany's head "Ok I will ask him and see what he says but I am sure she will say yes. Also thank you for not turning me down right away" she smiled happily as she walked back into her room to call Brandon.

As Tiffany made her way back into her bed room all I could think was I needed help with this one. Pulling out my phone I started sending out some text.

The first one was to Fat Amy I had to know what type of boy I was dealing with and fast

Fat Amy: Hey, I need a huge favor, Tiffany is dating mister hot lips. I need dirt on him asap. He is coming over tomorrow for dinner then if I goes well he is taking her out on her first date Friday night.

Me: Hey shorty, I will start the digging right now. No creep is going near are little girl without going through the Bella woman lol.

Laughing at Amy's text I decided I would need some reinforcements for tomorrow night.

Chloe, Aubrey: I need help…. Tiffany's does have a boyfriend, His name is Brandon.

Aubrey: Ok what do you want help with? I know where we can bury the

Chloe: OH Aubrey, Its young love it is awesome. So what do you need help with?

Me: He asked her out on a date for Friday night, I told her the only way I would agree is if he has dinner here at the house at 7 tomorrow so I can meet him. I need you both to be here. You guys are better at judging people then I am.

Aubrey: Absolutely I will be there and I will bring the shovel.

Chloe: Count me in. Aubrey behave he is a little high school kid.

Aubrey: Yea a high school boy with hormones and wanting to date one of our baby girls.

Me: ok that's enough, lol. I don't need to hear any of this I am going crazy as it is. I will see yall tomorrow night. Love you girls


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey and Chloe had arrived around 6 to help me finish dinner and to calm my nerves a little bit. I truly don't know what I would have done if these girls were not in my life. They all had taken my kids under their wing and had treated them just like they were their own.

Hannah and Chloe's little girl was in Hannah's room playing dolls. We had fed them an early supper and made them promise if they were good and play in the room they could both stay up after their bedtimes.

Tiffany had been in the bathroom getting ready for over an hour, I had never seen her nervous and care this much about looking good. Normally she was just a blue jean and t-shirt type of girl. She finally made her way out of the bathroom looking absolutely beautiful. I could not help but stare and wonder where my little 15 year old daughter was behind all the make-up and Hairspray.

"Hey Chloe, hey Aubrey what are you both doing here." Tiffany had asked as she walked over giving both her aunts a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Do you really think we are going to let you go out with a boy and we not meet him either? Beca is too much of a hard butt on you. We thought you might need a little bit of help" Aubrey said returning Tiffany hug.

"Oh ok thank you guys so much. Yea she can be a little tough and rough around the edges for some people, do you guys think I look ok. I want to look just right for him" Tiffany said back winking at me.

All I could do was laugh at her "Hey now Missy, I am only tough when I am protracting any of my girls and yes, you look absolutely beautiful"

After finishing up with cooking, Brandon had arrived right at 7. I had gone to answer to door, trying to put my intimidating face on. I had to be the tough one, I was the dad and mom to Tiffany. I had to try and strike fear into this young kid regardless what it took. As I opened the door, there Brandon stood holding several roses and a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hello mam, these are for you" Handing me 2 roses. He still had 3 more in his hand.

"Thank you, Brandon. Come on it and by the way I am Beca not mam. This is Aubrey and Chloe Tiffany's aunts" as I ushered him into the living room.

He had also handed a rose to Aubrey and Chloe. The last rose he had given Tiffany.

Dinner had gone well, Brandon had been very polite and respectful. Amy had sent me a text last night saying she really could not find any dirt on Brandon he was the backup quarterback for the school's football team, he had good grades and from what she could find out he was a very good kid.

After dinner was over Brandon left not long after and Tiffany went to her bedroom. Me, Aubrey and Chloe decided to sit on the back porch and have a glass of wine and discuss what we thought of Brandon.

"So what did you guys think, do I trust him to date my daughter." Looking up at my best friends knowing they would be completely honest with me.

"I think he was lovely and very respectful to you, us and most importantly Tiffany" Chloe said smelling her rose that Brandon had given her a few hours ago.

"Chloe you are just a hopeless romantic." Aubrey said shaking her head at Chloe

"I don't know there is something I just don't trust about that boy. Seems kind of cocky and sneaky, something about him just did not fill right" Aubrey spoke

"Oh Aubrey you don't trust no one. Heck, you didn't trust Beca when she first joined the Bella's but now look at you two, as close as sisters." Chloe said nudging Aubrey's shoulder almost making her spill her wine.

"What do you think Beca" Chloe said, looking my way smiling.

Leaning my head back looking up at the stars, "I don't know, he was very nice and respectful almost too nice. Amy told me he was a good boy from what she could find out, good grades, football player and never has gotten into much trouble at school. I just don't know what to do. My head says yes but my heart says no"

Chloe made her way over to the chair beside of my wrapping her arm around me. "Give them a chance, heck we all trusted Jessie when it came to dating you and look how that turned out. You also both hated Chase when we first got together and he ended up being a wonderful man and I know we would have turned out to be a perfect dad to Abigail, if he had been given the chance. How about giving the boy a chance, between us 3 and the rest of the girls we can keep an eye on them. Heck we can have Amy spy on them when they're at school."

"I guess you are right, but the first time he makes her cry, I am going to take Aubrey up on her shovel and hiding the body." Laughing as I laid my head over onto Chloe's should.

We all sit out there for a good bit longer, Hannah and Abigail were curled up in Hannah's bed. Tiffany had also gone to bed. We all sit there for a little bit longer talking about our jobs and me and Chloe talking about our girls. As Aubrey just shook her head saying that is why me and Brian are not having kids. The girls finally headed home around 10 o'clock. I made my way into the house to get ready for bed and work the next day. Thinking of how much my life had truly changed in the last few years


	5. Chapter 5

2 Months forward:

It had been 2 months since their first date. Tiffany had come back with the biggest smile on her face. One I had not seen in a while, which always makes a mother happy. Brandon had become a constant figure at the house since then. He was wonderful with Hannah is always playing with her and even taught her how to ride her bike with no training wheels. He was respectful to Tiffany and seemed to always be there for her when she was having bad days. Especially when she would call or run into her birth mom. Which normally always caused Tiffany to almost shut down. He had seemed to be pulling her out of the funk she had been in.

He had also met all of Tiffany's aunts, which all of them still loved him. Except for Aubrey she would always go on and on about how she did not trust the boy and something was not right with him. But she bit her tongue and did not say anything to Tiffany. Which took a lot of convincing, Aubrey was always a very outspoken person normally.

~~~Tiffany POV~~~~

Brandon was a wonderful boyfriend, he had taken up well with mom, Hannah, and my aunts. Everyone loved him and I was also falling in love with him very hard and very fast.

His parents were also wonderful people they had accepted me with open arms. His mom was always trying to take me out shopping with her saying she always wanted a daughter and she got stuck with a stinky boy, as she would call Brandon.

Everything had seemed like I was in a fairy tale. My life had been so hard before Beca had saved me. I had opened up to her a lot since moving in with her, but there has been always some stuff I could not bring myself to tell her. The things I had seen and the things I had done just trying to survive and cope.

My birth mom was never a mother. I was always a burden to her, I was a leech as she called me. But she kept me just for the child support check she got from my sperm donor of a dad and a check from the state. It took a lot of convincing and court orders for Beca to finally be able to adopt me. I had overheard once, aunt Chloe had eventually paid my birth mom off to get me out of there and with Beca. No one had told me the truth, but just something I had heard through the lawyers. Which I am truly thankful for her doing so. It was weird at first having all these women who did not know me love me and accept me into their lives so openly. I had never been loved by anyone.

Now I had Beca, Hannah, the Bella girls and Uncle Eric who loved me regardless of anything. I was truly starting to think that Brandon loved me too. Yea he had his faults, but who doesn't, he would get aggravated at me sometimes and call me stupid, ugly or even fat. But then in return, he would come over and cook dinner for me and Beca or buy me a flower and stuffed animals. I knew he was truly sorry for what he had done or said. Looking at the things I had been through in life, I knew I could not be an easy person to deal with. My anxiety would get to me sometimes and I would snap at him or just have days of being a total grouch.

I could not tell Beca or the girls these things. Especially when he got really mad yesterday. Because I didn't want to have sex he had grabbed me and threw me up against the cabinet. Beca and Hannah had been gone to the store and he was not supposed to be over.

But that is why he was at my house today all day today. Hanging out and playing with Hannah in the yard. I could tell by the way he was looking at me he was truly sorry. If I told any of them I knew they would freak out and not understand, I know I am a rough person to be around and to love.

Brandon was out in the yard playing with Hannah and the new little puppy that he had gotten me and Hannah. As I was watching him, how could I stay upset with him and not understand? Maybe if I was a little better of a person, actually have sex with him or lose the weight he was complaining about then maybe he would not get aggravated with me so much and we could have a happy life together.

They Bella girls were coming over in a bit for a cookout, maybe I could talk to Chloe or Amy in to take me to get put on birth control. I know, Amy is always talking about it at school and is pretty open minded about things like this, but she had also been the one to tell Beca about Brandon. Chloe was always someone I could talk to about anything. She somehow understood me more than anyone else. Yea I will just talk to her later when she gets here


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~Chloe pov~~~~~

The cookout had been going well, poor Eric was stuck cooking for all of us girls once again. You could tell he was loving life watching Aubrey enjoy herself. Times like these make me miss Cliff so bad, he was always with Eric cooking. They would say they had to cook for all of their girls.

Smiling as I watched Brandon hanging right with Eric he didn't know how to really run a grill, but was doing whatever it had taken to help. He really was a nice boy, Tiffany seemed happier than she had been in months and Beca like seeing her girl this happy so she accepted Brandon right in. Aubrey still did not like him at all. I was really not for sure why she didn't trust him or like him. But that was Aubrey she has always been protective about letting anyone new into our little family.

As I sit watching all the girls talk and the guys grills. I could see Tiffany trying to sneak up behind, all I could do was laugh and turn around and bust her in mid-action.

"What do you think you are doing young lady" smacking Tiffany arm as she came up to sit beside me.

"Just had to see if you were paying attention. You seemed out in your own world over here by yourself"

"Just thinking Tiff, and enjoying watching everyone have fun. Hey is everything ok you seem a little distracted today"

"Aunt Chloe can I talk to about something and even ask a favor and you not tell Beca or anyone else"

Oh, lord, I was in for it now. The only time this child called me Aunt Chloe is when she is in trouble or is needing something "Well it all depends on what you are wanting and what secret you are wanting me to keep from Beca. If it is something serious like you are really sick or in danger then yes I am telling her. But other than that, your secret is safe with me sweetheart. You know I am always here for you regardless of what it is right?"

"Yea I do and thank you, it means a lot knowing you are in my corner. How about I just go ahead and ask you for the advice and then ask for the favor all is one swipe so I can get it all out in the open is that ok"

I scooted my chair close to Tiffany and placed my hand on top of hers to give her reassurance I could tell she was very nervous about whatever the favor and question was. "If that is how you want to do it that's fine. Ask away sweetheart"

I watched as she finally took a deep breath in "Ok so here is the question how old were you when you lost your virginity and how did you know you were ready and can you take me to get birth control."

Sitting back into my chair trying to take in what I was hearing I didn't know what to do or say. This was not what I had expected to come out of this sweet little 15-year-olds mouth. I knew I could not freak out over this. I wanted her to be able to always come to me for anything. Finally getting my head around it all and what I was going to say.

"Ok first wow, I was not expecting that, but I am glad you asked and you are thinking this through very responsible even though your 15."

"And 2nd I was 17 the first time I had sex and it was something I regret I wish had waited. But it was also something I am glad I had gotten out of the way so when I did have sex with the person I loved the first time I was not nearly as nervous. I thought I was ready because at the time I thought I was in love, but only turned out to be puppy love. There is not the true way of knowing if the time is right for sure, It's just something that you have to fill in your heart not your pants. Ok?"

"And last, Tiffany as much as I would do anything for you, I will not take you to get birth control without Beca knowing. I can't keep this from her, she would kill me if she ever found out. But before you freak out, I will talk to Beca and let her know what's going on and if she agrees, I will take you. I know how Beca can be and she will be ok with this. But it would be bad if she found out that me and you were doing something behind her back."

"I understand Chloe, will you please be the one to tell Beca and take me. She gets weird about things like this. Even though I am 15 she treats me like I am 10 years old."

"Yes, I will take you Tiff. And I will also talk to her. But if she freaks out and wants to talk to you then I will be there for you also. So I guess this means you have made up your mind that you're ready" I looked at her with a sideways smile.

"Yea I have, I love Brandon and I know he loves me. I know he has been ready to take things to the next level for a while now. I have been the one holding back. I just want to be with him and make him happy and be closer together"

As the words came out of Tiffany's mouth I knew exactly why Aubrey did not trust Brandon. He was pressuring Tiffany into sex. "Tiff is he pressuring you into this?"

"No, absolutely not Chloe. I just want to be with him and make us both happy we are BOTH ready and wanting this"

All I could do was nod my head and throw her a grin. I knew what it was like to be young and in puppy love. Regardless what I said nothing would convince her otherwise. Only thing I wanted to do at this point was to go kick Brandon in between the legs. But I had to stay calm, if she knew that I was thinking that Brandon was pressuring her and how upset I was. She would never trust me again and knowing she needed to trust me. Maybe I was wrong and I was hoping I was wrong or Tiffany haven sex was only a small issue that we all had to worry about. I continued talking to Tiff for a few minutes before she ran off to play with Brandon and the puppy. The more I thought about it the more I wondered why he had gotten her a puppy. Something was not adding up, not knowing exactly what it was I had to keep a level head about this and just watch. I also had to talk to Beca. I knew she was going to freak out.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Chloe POV~~~

The cookout had ended everyone had made their way home. Except me and Aubrey we both had stayed so we could help clean up from the mess. I also needed to talk to Becca about Tiffany.

After the mess was cleaned up, i suggested we all go sit out on the porch and break open a bottle of wine. I knew I would need the liquid encouragement to talk to Becca and know she would need it to calm herself down after. After all getting settled in and a little bit of small talk. I decided it was now or never.

"Hey Becca I need to talk to you about something but I really don't want you to freak out." Trying my best to avoid the looks I was getting from Becca and Aubrey.

"Ok what is going on" Becca turned to face me with her.

"You have to promise to not lose it first before I talk to you"

"I promise Chloe whatever it is, I will be good. Now tell me the suspense is killing me" she said with a small fake smile on her face.

"Ok I am just going to blurt it all out in the open, this is the same way Tiffany told me. So prepare yourself"

At the mention of Tiffany's name both Becca and Chloe both looked at me with wondering eyes.

"Ok here goes nothing. Tiffany came to me earlier today to ask for my advice on sex. She wanted to know, how I old I was when I lost my virginity and how I knew when the time was right. She also asked for me to take her to get put on birth control" I watched the color drain from Becca face and Aubrey's face turn completely red. I was guessing she thought the same thing that I did.

"WH-what did you tell her" was all the Becca could muster to get out.

"I told the truth that I was 17 and she would know when she was ready if she followed her heart and not her pants. I also told her about the birth control, I would take you but I had to get your approval first and I was not going to do it behind your back."

"OK where is my shovel that little boy is going to get hurt, she is just a baby and no one touches are baby" Aubrey was fuming she had done shot out of her chair ready to go hunt Brandon down.

"Calm down Aubrey," Becca told her. Leaning back into her chair trying to think everything through.

"We have to think about this. We were all her age at one time and regardless what are parents said we still did it. At least she is thinking clearly and wanting to be safe about all of this. What do you think Chloe do you think I should let her get on birth control" Becca said looking at me with questioning eyes. Personally I was with Aubrey on this but it was also not the rational idea either.

"Yea I think you should. If she does not get on birth control, then she will still do it, she will just be unsafe about it. I would rather her be safe then end up pregnant. I have no problem taking her and doing this entire thing with her if, you or her is not comfortable with you going. What do you want to do Becca." Placing my hand on top of me knee trying to keep her calm and all reality me calm also.

"Your right, Chloe if you truly don't care will you please take her, I really don't think I can sit in an obgyn with my 15 year old daughter. I will call and make the appointment and give you the money for it if you will please take her."

"I sure will Becca, I will tell Tiffany and then you just let me know when and where and I will handle it."

"Thank you, now can we please change the subject all this talk about Tiffany and sex is making me sick at my stomach" Becca laughed chugging down her whole glass of wine.

Becca had made her way into the kitchen to get another glass of wine. While she was gone I sent Tiffany a text letting her know that Becca was ok with me taking her. We all finished the rest of the rest of the wine and as we were saying are good-byes Aubrey had asked if she could swing by my house on the way home. She needed to talk to me about something. I knew she had been way to quiet. The only time Aubrey was quiet was when she was mad or she was thinking.

After getting Abigail in settled into bed, I made my way to the living room where Aubrey was waiting for.

"Ok Aubrey, what's going on?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Becca but did Tiffany say anything to you about Brandon being the one wanting to have sex or was this all on her?' Gosh Aubrey never beat around the bush when something was on her mind.

"She said that he wanted to and she wanted to make him happy. But she also said she wanted it too when I questioned her about him pressuring her into all of this"

"I knew it that little jerk is the one behind all of this, I knew there was something about that boy that I didn't trust or like about him." Aubrey's face was starting to turn red almost the same color of my hair.

"I agree, but we have no real proof. If we tell Becca what we think she is going to forbid Tiffany from seeing him. Which is only going to make her do it behind are back. And if I am thinking what is really going on then she is going to need to be able to trust us" As the words left my mouth I knew I had messed up.

"What are you talking about Chloe? What do you think is going on?" Her face was really getting red by that point.

"I don't know Aubrey, but like you. I don't trust him. Think about it he buys her a puppy and then all of the sudden she is asking about birth control. I am not for sure on what is really going on but let's just say something does not fill right."

"I agree, I was more less thinking the same thing. We need to watch her and him real close something is not right with all of this. If he is being a little jerk then I truly hope Tiffany is smart enough to realize it before she has sex with him. She will regret it for the rest of her life."

"Yes she will, if she gets on birth control it takes a month to get into her system. Maybe I can make her promise to wait until then. That way it gives us a month to watch and her a month to hopefully realize."

"Sounds like a plan to me Chloe. Maybe see if Amy will keep an eye on them at school also. Just don't tell her everything that we know yet"

"Sounds like a play to me Operation Save Tiff is a go" As it came out of my mouth all Aubrey could do was look at me and laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~Tiffany's pov~~~~`

Chloe had made me promise not to do anything with Brandon until I have been on birth control for a month just to be on the safe side. Personally, I was kind of relieved, I loved Brandon and wanted to do anything to make him happy and him not leave me. But having sex made me very nervous.

Brandon had not been so happy over the whole deal, but seemed to be ok with it for now. He was planning to attend college and become a lawyer after high school and didn't want a baby to stop his plans.

I my appointment was 2 weeks from the time that I had asked Chloe to take me. The night I had told Brandon the date of the appointment he had accused me of not wanting to have sex and stalling. He had gotten mad again. He had called me about everything under the sun before punching me in the stomach, knocking me into the wall. The filling of my breath leaving my body was terrifying. Normally as soon as he lost his temper, he had apologized to me right after. But this time all he did was call me a fat cow and walk away. Leaving me gasping for air and crying in pain on the floor.

That night I was glad Becca was out with Hannah to the movies so she had not seen me coming into the house. My whole body was in pain and I had been crying. Becca would have picked up on it instantly. I went and took a hot shower and try and relieve the pain and calm myself down before Becca came home and seen me like this. As I removed my shirt I could see the bruises on my stomach and back already forming. Thinking to myself on how this was going to hurt in the morning.

That was the night in bed, I decided to cut my calorie intake in half. I had already been watching what I was eating, but maybe a little bit more would make Brandon happier and make him quit calling me fat or commenting on what I was eating every time I was out to dinner with him. I had to figure out what I was doing so wrong to make him hurt me.

As the weeks continued on waiting on the birth control, Brandon's abuse continued to get worse. Luckley he would only hit, slap or kick me where the bruises would not be visible. Except for one night, I had wanted to go out with a few girlfriends instead of going to a party with him and watch him get drunk with his football players. He grabbed a hold of my wrist and smacked me in the face, busting my nose and causing me to sport a black eye for a while. Thankfully I had gotten good at makeup thanks to Chloe and Stacy or so I thought.

~~~~Beca Pov~~~~

I had heard Tiffany come home a little past curfew that night. Deciding to go ahead and talk to her about breaking curfew. It was Friday night and knowing Hannah would be up moving before I could talk to Tiffany alone tomorrow. As I opened her door to her room, I could tell instantly something was wrong. Her back turned to me as she was frantically wiping her face.

I walked over to her instantly pushing her around to see her face.

"What in the world happened to you" Her eye was black and her nose was busted dried blood staining her beautiful face.

"Oh nothing Beca, don't worry about it" She said trying her best to turn her back to me and wipe the blood from her face.

"Please look at me Tiffany please" She finally turned around to face me. As she did, I took the wash rag from her hand and started cleaning her face off.

"It's not as bad as it looks I promise" she tried saying with a straight face.

"I don't think anything is broken but you are definitely going to be sporting a good shiner for a while. Now will you tell me what happened to your beautiful face and before you answer just know I am not leaving this room till I know."

"Truly Beca it was nothing, I had a run in with one of Brandon's ex -girlfriends and let's just say she looks worse than me" She tried giving me her reassuring smile but I could tell it hurt to do so.

"Tiffany what have I told you about fighting. But I am glad you are ok. How about I go get you some Tylenol, while you head to the bathroom and clean yourself up before bed. Tomorrow Chloe is coming over I will have her show you how to cover the shiner. She always covered mine when I decided to pick fights at bars when we were in college" I told her as I made my way out of the room to get some Tylenol.

How I was going to handle this, I know teenagers are going to fight over boys. But knowing I could not let this go. Thankfully Chloe was coming over tomorrow morning to help me paint the living room. She always knew how to fix everything. Especially when it came to Tiff.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~Chloe POV~~~~

"Good Morning Beca" making my way into Beca's house with Abigail in tow. There was never any knocking at each other's house. We were all family and family is always welcome.

"Morning, I am so thankful you are here. It has been a crazy morning. Tiff is going to take the kids to the park so we can paint and for some reason, Hannah can't find her shoes or socks."

All I could do was laugh "several years ago I would have never dreamed that I would walk into bad butt Beca's house and you would be running around hunting for shoes and fighting with a 6-year-old"

"Oh shut it, Tiffany get out here the girls are ready to go and I need a break"

I had bent down to help Abigail put her shoes back on, by the time I looked up Tiffany was in the living room. "What in the world happened to you, whose butt do I need to kick" making my way to Tiffany.

"She thought it was ok to fight one of Brandon's ex-girlfriends" Beca chimed in before Tiffany could say anything. The look on Tiffany's face there was something off about it. But I could not tell what it was, had she really gotten into a fight with another girl or was it something else.

Tiffany had finally gotten the kids out the door so I could help Beca paint. The moment the front door was shut Beca started.

"What am I going to do Chloe, she had been doing so well. But out of nowhere, she is fighting and she has been acting a lot different lately. She is always snapping at me or Hannah, always refusing to sit down and eat dinner with us. She just mumbles something about having homework and takes her plate in her room. All she does is hide in her room or go out with Brandon. I have tried talking to her, but I always get the same response. Everything is ok Beca I promise. If something was wrong, I would talk to you. I am at my wit's end, Chloe."

"You know Beca if you just needed someone to vent to, you could always just ask me over for wine and not to work" trying my best to make her laugh.

"I know Chloe I am sorry, I just don't know what to do anymore"

"How about this, she has always talked to me more than she has you. I will take her out for a coffee and see if she will tell me what's going on. It is probably just some teenage crap. You remember how we were when we were her age, always freaking out over stupid stuff and thinking parents were crazy. Also, think of this Beca she has been on the birth control for 2 weeks now, maybe it is just the birth control messing with her hormones" Wrapping Beca up in my arms for comfort.

"You're probably right, I am just so stressed her lately I don't know how much more I can take"

"What's going on Beca, besides Tiffany?"

"Jesse called me the other day, he won't be around in town for Hannah's birthday in a couple weeks because him and the blonde bimbo are taking a trip to Florida."

"You have to be kidding me. Have you told Hannah?"

"Yea he didn't want to be the one to tell her so I did. And surprising she was ok with it. Her response was good, I can stay with you all day on my birthday"

"That's good, so what is the problem, then" The moment the words came out of my mouth Beca started crying and she never cries.

"Wow, what is wrong. shhh, it's ok" Grabbing a hold of my best friend trying to calm her down and bring some comfort.

She finally calmed down and made her way to the couch. "I am so sorry" drying her eyes the best she could, but the tears just kept coming. "It just makes me so angry, he can afford to go to Florida but can't afford to pay child support. I am barely able to put food on the table for his kid and he could care less. Only thing he is worried about is the blonde bimbo and making her happy"

"He truly is a jerk, he never really paid it before on time and you made it just fine and never really flinched. What's so different this time?"

"I have Tiffany now, I had plenty of money saved up in my bank account to make it just fine when he decided to skip on child support. But I spent all of it fighting for Tiffany"

"Oh, Chloe what am I going to do. I spent all the money for Tiffany and now I am choosing between the electric bill and the mortgage. She is my daughter, but I have put my own flesh and blood needs at risk."

All I could do was grab hold of Beca and hold her as she cried. She was never one to discuss money problems always being the strong one. I knew it had to bad if she was telling me this. When I had paid Tiffany's mom off, she had insisted on paying me back.

Grabbing a hold of her and making her look at me straight in the face "Beca I want you to be completely honest with me about this. How bad is this? And don't you dare lie to me. Be 100 percent honest with me and tell me the truth.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Honestly Chloe it is really bad, I always took his child support and paid the mortgage. But he is 6 months behind. The whole reason I am painting is because I have to sell the house before I lose it. I am going to have to rent me and the girls a small house or an apartment. Until I can find a second job and get myself caught up"

"Wow now slow down, why didn't you come to me or Aubrey for help? You know we would have helped you before you got into this bad of shape?"

"I could not do that Chloe, I honestly thought he would start paying it back again he has never gone this long. You and Aubrey already have enough on your plate to worry about me not being able to may my mortgage"

"For one Beca, we both would have helped you and second we are all family and that is what family does. We stick together and help each other"

"Now before you try and disagree with me Beca listen to me. When I and Chase had gotten married, we bought the big house so we could have a pile of kids. As you know that didn't happen. I have 3 extra bedrooms and my house is huge. Why don't you and the girls move in with me and Abigail? Before you say no and be the stubborn Beca that I know you are. Think of your girls. You can stay until you can get onto your feet. Or which I would rather you do, just completely move in with us make it your home, make it the girls home. Not just a place to stay. So what do you say?"

"What really, Chloe I could not do that. I and the girls will be just fine. I am going tomorrow to look at a nice 3 bedroom apartment. We will be ok."

"Beca please, I want you and the girls to move in with me. Think about it Hannah and Abigail can always have each other to play with, I can help you keep an eye on Tiffany. Plus we can actually help each other, I am severely lonely in that big house and you need a place to live. So what do you say?"

"Chloe, I really don't know what to say but thank you. But only on one condition you let me pay you rent?"

"Absolutely not, I can't take money from family, but if it will make you feel better you can buy groceries. How about that?'

"I can do that, thank you so much you have no clue how much this means to me,lets, " Beca said grabbing a hold of me crying. There was never a second of doubt about asking Beca and her family to move in with me. I needed her just as much as she needed me.

"Ok, now that we have settled let's get back to painting this room. By the way, how about I also pick Tiffany up from school tomorrow to talk to her? Do you want me to mention to her about moving?

"No, I am going to talk to them this evening and thank you again for helping with Tiffany and everything"

"It's what families do"


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~Chloe POV~~~

I made my way to Tiffany's school to pick her up so we could talk, and I was going to try to find out what was going on with her. I could tell by the way her reaction to Beca talking about her black eye that there was defiantly more to the story than she had told Beca.

Pulling up to the school, I watched as Tiffany made her way outside the building walking side by side with Brandon. She had been holding a stuffed animal, knowing that she didn't bring it from home, I knew she had to have gotten it at school,

"Hey Chloe what are you doing here? Tiffany asked as she leaned down into my car.

"Didn't Beca talk to you about today, me and you are having a girls evening out, maybe some coffee and a trip to the mall my treat"

"No, she didn't tell me we were talking about some other things last night" rolling her eyes. I could tell she was not happy over the move already.

"Ok so do you want to come? Abigail is with Beca for the evening and I could really use some coffee and some shopping."

"Yea give me a second I need to tell Brandon we had plans for today."

"Ok, I will be right here waiting."

Tiffany made her way over to Brandon. I could tell that he was not a happy at what Tiff was telling him. He finally realized that I was watching them, the moment he saw me his whole attitude changed. Tiffany finally made her way back to the car after kissing the slime bag bye.

"Ok so where to first, the call or get some coffee?" She said as she was putting her seat belt on.

"I say we grab some coffee first. After chasing Abigail around all day I am a little wore out."

"Sounds good to me" she responded back.

After a few minutes in the car of uncomfortable silence, I decided to talk to her about one of the many things I needed to talk to her about today.

"So what did you and Beca talk about last night?'" I didn't want to come out and ask her about them moving in with me just in case Beca had not mentioned it.

"She told me and Hannah about moving in with you." Looking down on her lap as she spoke.

"Are you and Hannah ok with it?" I asked.

"Oh, Hannah is tickled to death, you know here she is up for just about anything."

"What about you Tiff" I asked

"I can be completely honest with you right?"

"Absolutely Tiff."

"First I want to say thank you for opening up your home to us. I am completely happy moving in with you. It's just I feel horrible because Beca has to give up her home. Because I know she spent all the money on adopting me,"

Pulling the car over to the side of the road so I could talk to Tiffany. "Ok for once you truly need to listen to me, yes Beca used up her savings to adopt you, but the reason she is losing the house is because of Jesse. This is not your fault at all, you could not help the circumstances you were put in and Beca would be living on the street, starving if it meant getting you away from your birth mom and safe with her. Sweetheart I don't know how you feel, but I know one thing for sure. Beca may not have given birth to you like she did Hannah, but in her eyes it makes you no less of a daughter than Hannah. She loves you, cares for you and would give her life for you the same way she would Hannah."

"You really think so Chloe"

"Honey absolutely, Beca loves you so much. I have known Beca for years and I know she only fights for the people she truly loves. When Hannah was born I saw a light in her eyes start to burn. Not bright like they used to. But the day you became her daughter. I could finally see the complete fire burning in Beca again, both of you girls complete her. Now that we have settled that issue are you ready to go get some coffee? Shaking her head, trying to get the tears to dry, I pulled back out onto the road to head to the coffee shop.

~~~~~Tiffany POV~~~~~~

Brandon had not been happy at all, over me going out with Chloe and standing him up. But I knew if I didn't Chloe and mom would not be happy with me either.

He had bought me a stuffed animal to tell make up for how sorry he was for smacking me across the face. I know what he was doing was not ok. But I loved him and I thought I could change him. The moment he had given me the stuffed animal and he looked at me with his pitiful eyes promising me. He would not lay a hand on me again, even though I know it would happen again, he always promised it. I could not help but forgive him. He looked so pitiful and sorry at that moment it had broken my heart.

Me and Chloe had enjoyed a few minutes of small talk while we were sitting down waiting on our coffee, I knew I should have not ordered it due to the high calories but I had only eaten a couple hundred calories the past few days.

"So how is the eye doing Tiffany?"

"It's ok, still a little sore looks worse than it is. For once I am glad you and Aubrey taught me how to apply good make up."

"It always good to know how to apply it. So what exactly happened?" I could tell Chloe was fishing and was trying to not sound like it.

"I was at a party with Brandon, one of his ex-girlfriends came up giving me a hard time saying she wanted him back. One thing led to another and now I have a black eye." Trying my best to sound as believable as possible. Something about Chloe she could always tell when I was lying.

~~~~Chloe Pov~~~~~

I could Tiffany was lying, she always looked to the left when she was not telling the truth.

"Tiffany I want you to know something, like I said before you can always talk to me. If there is something going on right?"

"I know Chloe, what's going on?"

"Nothing I just want you to know that. Beca said you have been acting funny here lately and I just want to know if everything is ok."

"I know you are and honestly I am just stressed trying to juggle school, home life and a dating a guy. I have never had to juggle so much."

"Sweetheart I completely understand and so does Beca. You have me, Beca, Aubrey and all the Bella girls. You don't have to go at life alone like you are used to just let us help and talk to us ok?"

"I will I promise. I am going to run to the bathroom, I will be right back"

As Tiffany made her way up from the table she dropped her phone on the floor. As she bent down to pick it up. Her shirt rose up showing a huge bruise on her back. I could tell by the way it looked it was more than a day old like her bruise on her face.

I decided to not say anything when Tiffany returned. We continued the rest of the evening shopping and laughing. I knew I couldn't confront her alone and I could not do it at the store. I needed a plan, I knew where to go for the help.

To Aubrey: We have a very big problem.

From Aubrey: What's wrong?

To Aubrey: I took Tiffany out for a little alone time trying to get her to talk to me. Let's just say I know what's going on with her and I need some help. Can you meet me at my house around 9?

From Aubrey: Yea I will be there. See you then


	11. Chapter 11

~~~Chloe POV~~~~

I had dropped off Tiffany at her house a little before 9 knowing I had to meet Aubrey at the house at 9. Aubrey was already sitting in the driveway waiting for me to get home. The moment she stepped out of my car I could see she was not alone. She had picked up Stacy on her way over to the house.

Aubrey came running over to give me a hug. "From the way your text sounded, I thought we might need an expert help"

I don't think I have ever been so happy to see Stacy in my life "Thank you, Stacy, I just don't know what to do or if I should tell Beca." I had latched on the Stacy for dear life.

"How about we all go inside so we can talk and see if we need to worry Beca with this or if it is something we can handle are self's," Stacy said wrapping her arm around me leading me into the house.

"Ok, Chloe what is going on with Tiffany, that made you drag us out this late at night?

Taking a deep breath in knowing what I was going to say was going to cause Aubrey to lose her mind. "I took Tiffany out today to talk because Beca has been having a lot of problems with her. When I arrived at her house Sunday to paint Tiffany was sporting a huge black eye. She says she got into a fight with one of Brandon's ex –girlfriends at a party the night before. I tried getting her to talk to me about it more today, but I kept getting the same response that Beca got, I dropped it. Later on in the day, she dropped her phone, when she went to pick it up her shirt rode up her back. She has a massive bruise on her back from something and it is several days old, a lot older than the black eye. I think Brandon is abusing her"

Aubrey was already pacing, ready to go hunt Brandon down. Stacy just sits there in shock, mouth wide open. If it had not been such a serious matter, I would have laughed.

"We have to tell Beca," Stacy said finally.

"I am worried if we tell her about Tiffany it will bring up bad memories from her and Jesse. Yall, all know she is just now getting over everything he had done to her." As the words came out of my mouth, I could see Aubrey's face drop having the same memories that I had and remembering the night's we had spent holding Beca as she would break down.

"Chloe as much as I don't want to bring back those memories to Beca we have to. We can't handle this on our own. If Beca would ever find out that we knew. Heck, she is going to be upset that we have not gone to her yet over this. We need to tell her asap"

"I agree with Aubrey we can't keep her from this plus she is Tiffany's mom, she can protect her better than any of us, " Stacy said making her way over beside of me.

"I know, how about I text her now and see if she can come over tomorrow?"

To Beca: Hey girl, can you come over tomorrow. I need to talk to you it's kind of important.

From Beca: Hey, What's going on? Just tell me you know I hate to wait.

Not knowing what to say Aubrey grabbed my phone and started texting Beca.

To Beca: See if Tiffany can watch Hannah and come on over. Not something I can talk to you about over text.

From Beca: Tiffany is over at Brandon's right now. His family is having a movie night, and she doesn't have school tomorrow due to teacher meetings. Hannah is in bed why don't you just come on over. You can put Abigail in bed with Hannah.

"Ok, we need to go now, especially if Tiffany is over at Brandon's," Aubrey said as she made her way to the front door waiting for me to grab Abigail.

~~~~Beca Pov~~~~

I went and grabbed a bottle of wine and 2 glasses and made my way to the patio. To wait for Chloe wondering what in the world was so important. Hopefully, she got an answer out of Tiffany today. When she had dropped her off she ran out of the house like she could not wait to leave.

Finally, Chloe's car pulled up, Aubrey and Stacy was right behind her.

"Hey girls, I guess I need to grab a few more glasses of wine, Chloe go ahead and lay Abigail in bed with Hannah." As I ushered Chloe into the house, "What is going on?"

"Bec don't worry just grab the glasses and I will meet you out on the porch." Something was not right here Chloe only used my nickname when something bad was going on.

Finally, Chloe made her way to the porch with the rest of us. "Ok now that all of you are here will yall please tell me what in the heck is going on"

Aubrey was the first to speak "Bec we need to talk to you about something going on with Tiffany before you freak out please hear us out ok,"

Just looking around at the 3 strongest women I knew all of them looked completely helpless, just nodding my head at Aubrey.

Stacy finally started talking to break the silence "I am going to be brutally honest with you about this."

Stacy taking a breath before returning to talking, "We all have noticed changes in Tiffany. Chloe and Aubrey especially. We all believe that Brandon is abusing Tiffany"

All I could do was sit back in complete shock. "W-what are you talking about? Brandon is a total gentleman to her and treats her good. From I have seen"

Chloe had scooted her chair over to mine placing her hand on my knee "I know he seems like a total gentleman. Think about it Beca, now many unexplained or weird bruises have you seen on her lately. I have seen several and it never fails, he buys her something like roses, stuffed animals, and a puppy. Her mood changes, withdrawing from us and all of her friends."

"Beca I didn't want to believe it either, but today while I was out with her she bent over to pick up her phone and her shirt rose up. There was a horrible bruise on her back, it had been there for several days by the coloring of it."

All I could do was just stare at them, I had completely lost my voice. Now that they were telling me I could see it. She was always wearing long clothes, always sore from falling or bumping into things. I knew those excuses I had used them for years with the girls when I was married to Jesse.

"Beca honey, say something, you are starting to scare me," Chloe said as she wrapped her arm me pulling me into her.

Still lost inside of my head Stacy was finally able to get me to snap out of it "BECA talk to us, are you ok?" Stacy had done got in my face before I finally snapped out of it.

"How could I not see it, oh my gosh, what am I going to do?" I had started to cry when Aubrey had grabbed me holding onto me until I calmed down.

"Beca I promise you I will do whatever it takes to protect her, all of us will. We will get help her."

Finally looking over at Stacy "What do I do now?"

Stacy made her way over in front of my bending down and taking my hands. "First if you want we can be here, but you need to confront her with this. Let her know she is safe and she can trust us. As much as I hate it you can not forbid her from seeing him. If she chooses to stay with him, you have support her and just be there for her. She has to be the one to make the decision to leave."

"Bull crap Stacy we cannot just sit by and let her get beaten up, she is 15 Beca can forbid him from seeing her" Aubrey started to scream.

"Aubrey, Stacy is right. If I keep her away from Brandon then she will just sneak and when she finally wakes up and wants to leave she will be on her own. She needs to be able to trust us and confide in us."

"I agree with Stacy and Beca, we have to be there for her." Chloe finally spoke up.

"Ok fine, so how do you want to handle this Bec" Aubrey said, putting her hand on top of mine.

"I want all of you to be here. I am scared I am going to shut down or get mad. I need yall here to keep me calm and to help me try and get through to her. She has plans to go out with Brandon tomorrow, I want to do it tonight if that is ok with yall."

"Absolutely Beca you can count me in. I will just leave Abigail in bed with Hannah if that is ok with you" all I did was nod my head at Chloe.

"I will be here, I am off tomorrow just let me call Eric and let him know I will be home late tonight"

"Aubrey if it gets too late all of you can stay over. I don't want any of you driving if this goes on for a really long time" Aubrey just nodded her head as she returned back to her phone.

"Beca you know I won't leave you or Tiffany. Now how about we go sit inside before Brandon pulls up. I don't think any of us need to look at him tonight."

"I just want to say one thing first." Aubrey boomed in after hanging up her phone. "When Tiffany decides to end it with Brandon, then do I get to give the little twerp a piece of my mind?"

"You bet you can and I will be standing right beside of you chewing him out also." As I wrapped my arm around Aubrey as we made our way into the house to wait for Tiffany.


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~Beca POV~~~~

We had all been sitting around talking waiting on her. I was so lucky to have my girls. I would be completely lost without them. I still could not believe I had missed all of the signs with Tiffany.

She had finally arrived home around 11. You could tell she was a little confused to see Chloe, Aubrey and Stacy. "Hey, everyone what are all of you doing here this late?" she questioned.

"Why don't you come and sit down, we need to talk to you about something" I was frozen and could not talk. So thankful for Aubrey speaking up and having Tiffany sit down.

Tiffany made her way to the couch in between me and Chloe. "Ok, what do you want to talk to me about" Tiffany said looking around the room at us.

Stacy finally spoke "Tiffany you know we all love you very much and just want the best for you right" Tiffany just nodded her head.

"Tiffany we are worried about you." Chloe spoke with a very calm tone, trying reassuring Tiffany that everything was ok.

"Honey we know that Brandon has been hitting you." I finally spoke, placing my bad on her knee.

"For one what makes you think that and second he has never laid a hand on me" she answered back.

"Honey we have all seen bruises on you and we have all seen how much you have changed. We are worried about you." Chloe spoke up, trying her best not to cry.

"Everyone one of you has done lost your minds. Brandon loves and would never lay a hand on me." Tiffany was starting to get offensive by now raising her voice at us all.

Aubrey had all she could take, she was never one for any of the kids disrespecting us. "Ok Tiffany, for one don't raise your voice at your mother and Chloe and for second. There is a sure fire way of proving us wrong. Take your shirt off."

"You really have done lost your mind Aubrey I am a teenage girl I am not taking my shirt off." Tiffany said getting into Aubrey's face. She had never shown any kind of aggression toward anyone.

"I understand that, so how about this. You go into your room and change into a sports bra and a pair of shorts. We have all seen you running around the house in that, so nothing to be ashamed of."

"I will not going to change I am going to my room and going to bed" As she went to storm off Aubrey grabbed her by the arm to stop her. The instant fear that came over Tiffany's face was horrible. I knew that face she was remembering something.

Before I could say anything Tiffany had hit the floor crying, screaming she was sorry and would not do it and she began again cowering away from Aubrey.

Aubrey could not do nothing but sit there staring at Tiffany in complete shock. Stacy was the first one to jump into action. Grabbing Tiffany from behind, wrapping her arms around her, trying to calm her down. Tiffany had done hit a full blown panic attack. After what seemed like for over an hour of her balled up in a ball in Stacy's arm crying and hyperventilating. She had finally passed out from exhaustion.

All the rest of us could do was watch my baby girl fell apart in front of us. "Guys I think she is done for tonight, she will probably be asleep till the morning. Can one of you help me get her into a bed?"

We agreed to put her in my bed just in case she wakes up still freaking out. "I will go grab her pj's out of her room if you and Stacy want to carry her to bed" looking over at Aubrey."

Stacy and Aubrey had managed to carry the passed out Tiffany into my room. Aubrey finally deciding to speak, she had not said a word since Tiffany freaked out. "I think we all need to stay tonight, just in case, all the other girls agreeing with her.

The girls had walked out of the room so I could change Tiffany out of the dress she was wearing. The moment I took the clothes off, all I could see were bruises on top of bruises covering my beautiful daughter.

Walking back into the living room Chloe was the first to notice me.

"Oh gosh, Beca what is wrong?" she said running up to me to hold me in her arms.

"Sh-she is covered in bruises." Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth?

Aubrey was the first to speak "What are you talking about Beca?"

"I was changing her into her sleeping clothes, but she is covered in bruises from top to bottom. It's worse than what I thought. Go look she is in a pair of shorts and a tank top" Sitting down on the couch as the rest of the girls went in to look at Tiffany.

They finally made their way out of the room, all of them were in tears. Chloe was the first to speak.

"How in the world is she still managing to move around the way she is? We lifted up her shirt to see her back and stomach and it is nothing but black and blue."

There was something about Stacy's face that made me scared. "What is it, Stacy, I can tell your brain is going 90 miles a minute."

"I really don't know how to say this but did any of you notice her legs. There are some horrible bruises on her inner thighs."

The moment the words came out of Stacy's mouth all I could do was start to cry, I know exactly what she was talking about.


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~Beca's Pov~~~~

"Ok, what am I going to do? It's bad enough that he has been hitting her, but he had raped her. Oh gosh, what if she is pregnant? I hit the ground crying, how anyone could do this to my daughter.

Before I knew it Aubrey was on the floor holding me as I cried. "Beca, look at me" finally calming down enough to look at Aubrey.

"Tiffany is a very strong girl and will be able to overcome this. I know this is bringing back memories of you and Jesse. But you survived his beatings and being raped by him. But she is your daughter and I know if you can survive it she can too. We all held you up and helped you through it and we all will do the same for Tiffany I promise."

"Thank you Aubrey, I just never thought either of my daughters would have to go through the same thing that I have. But how do we help her? Can I make her go to the dr and file charges or do I let her decide."

"I really don't know Beca. Let's just try and talk to her before we start worrying about that. Ok, how about we all go lay down. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night and early morning."

"Thanks Aubrey" Giving her a hug.

~~~Chloe POV~~~~

Beca had finally gone to lay down with Tiffany for the night. The rest of the girls had made their self-comfortable around the house. Stacy had taken Tiffany's room and me and Aubrey took the couch. Everyone in the house was asleep I could not fall asleep, so I made my way out to the porch to get some fresh air. After a few minutes of sitting outside, I heard the door open and Aubrey made her way out. She always knew when one of us needed her.

"You ok Chloe," Coming over and putting her arm around me.

"It just all brings back so many memories. I am just worried to death about Beca. I am afraid this is all going to open up old wounds. Plus worried and scared for Tiffany."

~~~Chloe Flashback 3 years earlier~~~~

She was staying with Aubrey for the night due to her having a bad night missing Cliff. When the door bell rung, Aubrey had gone to answer the door, there stood Beca crying and carrying Hannah. All she could do was ask if her and Hannah could stay the night. Aubrey had let them in and made a bed for Hannah.

After they had calmed Beca down she had admitted that Jesse had been hitting her and had raped her. Both girls had tried to get Beca to leave him and file charges. All she would let them do was take pictures of her for evidence in the future.

As the months went by they had seen Beca slowly fall apart. It took everything they had to not go after Jesse. About 2 years ago Jesse decided he was done with Beca and Hannah and had left for the woman he was married now to.

They had never been so happy on one hand, but were also heartbroken for their friend. It took several months after he left to finally get Beca back up on her feet, he had destroyed her mentally and physically and then just dumped her like a piece of garbage. They had both spent many nights holding Beca as she cried herself to sleep. She had just finally stopped having night terrors of her rape. All of it had seemed to stop after Tiffany had come into her life. Tiffany was her saving grace.

~~~Chloe Present~~~~

"Aubrey you know good and well that Tiffany was what saved Beca. I don't know if Beca could handle this."

"I know Chloe but we will do everything we can help them both. One good thing about them moving in with you. You will be there with and be able to help them. Plus don't forget we are neighbors so I can be over there at any time when I am needed. Now let's go inside and get some sleep, we both need it."

We were all woken up by the sound of Tiffany screaming around 8 am, we rushed into her room to see Beca trying to hold Tiffany down before she hurt herself. Tiffany was going crazy. She is having a night terror. After a few minutes Stacy climbed into bed with Tiffany holding her down trying to talk to her. Finally Stacy was able to wake her out of the night terror.

Beca made her way over to the bed to hold onto her daughter.

"Tiffany, are you ok?"

After a few seconds Tiffany finally answered "Yea I am good just a bad dream. I am fine I promise all of you can I please go take a shower. I have gotten sweaty from the nightmare"

"Sure go ahead, we will be making some breakfast the girls will be up soon."

Aubrey had called Fat Amy to come get the girls for the day so they could talk to Tiffany. Tiffany had finally made her way into the kitchen. She took a seat in the dining room. Chloe could tell she was trying to act like nothing was wrong and everything was ok. After they all ate in silence. Chloe noticed that Tiffany had only taken a few bites of her food.

After breakfast, they all decided it was time to try and talk to Tiffany.


	14. Chapter 14

~~~~Beca Pov~~~

After breakfast, we decided to try and talk to Tiffany and help her the best we could.

"Hey, Tiff come sit on the couch we all need to talk to you" patting the seat next to me.

"Seriously guys I told you all last night, Brandon is not hurting me. I am perfectly fine" Tiffany said as she sits down between Chloe and Becca.

"Sweetheart, we all seen the bruises on you last night when Beca put your pj's on you. We all know it's a lot worse than him hitting you. So please talk to us so we can help you" Chloe said, wrapping her arm around Tiffany.

Tiffany had started to cry, but just kept shaking her head saying we were wrong. My heart instantly broke for her. I knew all too well what it felt like to remember the pain and to have it bring back to you.

"Ok, you don't have to admit it to me or Beca or anyone right now. WE all love you very much and want what is best for you. I know the words are hard to say and to tell what happened. Will you at least agree to go to the Dr. and get checked out? The bruising is really bad honey" Aubrey said, trying her best to get through to her.

"No I won't go, none of you can make me go. I am old enough to make up my mind. Brandon has never laid a hand on me." Tiffany said as she started to stand up and walk away.

"Actually we can Tiffany, Beca being your mother. She can't make you get a rape kit but she can make you get checked out" Chloe busted into the conversation finally. Tiffany just huffed at Chloe's statement.

"I know all of you mean well I do. But nothing has happened" Tiffany said, trying her best to leave the room that's when Stacy jumped up.

"Ok then, who left those bruises on your body. Who beat the crap out of you several times and who raped you?" Stacy said, jumping up in Tiffany's face trying her best to get through to her. But the moment the word rape was said Tiffany instantly froze in fear from just the word the same way when Chloe mentioned it.

"No one has hit me and no one has ah, ah, you know done that to me. I am clumsy I fall a lot"

"Tiffany you can't even say the word rape, just one of us saying the word makes you freeze instantly. Please talk to us, we are all here to help you." Stacy said, trying her best to comfort tiffany that was now starting to cry.

"Tiffany, I know how you feel you just want to hide and put up that mask that everything is normal so no one sees the pain underneath, but honey it's not going to erase it."

"How do you know how I fill Beca. You have never been smacked around, have you ever been slung around like a rag doll huh. Have you ever had the man you love hold you down and force his self on you twice? No, you don't know what it feels like so don't try to say you do mom" Tiffany screamed back as Beca tears filling her eyes.

If it had not been for the seriousness of the situation, I would have been jumping for joy she had never called me mom. I made my way back over to Tiffany grabbing hold of her and holding on to her for dear life. How could anyone do this to my beautiful daughter? Finally grabbing the strength to talk

"Yes, Tiffany I know exactly how you feel right now. Jesse beat me, he slung me around like a rag doll and he also raped me. If you don't believe me, ask your aunt Chloe and Aubrey. They were there for me when I came to Aubrey's house covered in bruises. But guess what like you I stayed also and I continued letting it happen until he about killed and Hannah one day. Yes, he left me, but the reason he left for the blond bimbo was because I started standing up for myself and quit letting him push me around. He realized he couldn't do it anymore and left. " Screaming back at Tiffany, The look on her face was of complete shock. All I could do was grab hold of tiffany and cry and she cried into my shoulders.

All the girls were in complete shock. They had known about the rape, but I never told them about Jesse almost killing me and Hannah. I guess I will have to explain to do after this is over.

~~~~Chloe Pov~~~

All I could do was watch as my best friend and her daughter crumble up into the floor holding onto each other. How in the world could anyone hurt either of these girls? After a few minutes they both had started to calm down, now was the time to try and get Tiffany to go to the Dr.

Bending down in front of them, "Tiffany will you please go to the doctor" All tiffany could do was shake her head no.

Aubrey had bent down beside us holding onto me for dear life. "Tiffany I completely understand not wanting to go to the doctor but will you at least let your Uncle Eric come over and see and only if he thinks something is broken then we will go to the hospital. Is that ok" Tiffany just shook her head yes as she barred herself back into Beca's arms.

Aubrey made her way outside to call Eric to come over and explain what was going on.

Eric had made his way over in about 15 minutes. He took Tiffany into Beca's bedroom to look her over while the rest of us sit in the living room. Finally breaking the silence, I made my way over to Beca wrapping my arms around her shoulders. "Honey what can do for you, you tell me and I will do it."

"I don't know Chloe, I am glad she finally admitted to it but now I don't know where we go from here. I don't know if she will want to press charges or just move on with this. I never pressed charges against Jesse and I regret it every time I have to hand Hannah over to him. "

Aubrey came and sat on the other side of Beca "Beca how about we just take it one step at a time. Right now we need to make sure she is ok. Then we can worry about contacting the police."

None of us had realized that Tiffany had walked back into the room and hear Aubrey talking about calling the cops.

"NO, I am not putting Brandon in jail. I am not pressing charges against him." Was all Tiffany could say before she ran out of the house and into her car before anyone could stop her she was gone?


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~Beca Pov~~~

After Tiffany ran out of the house, Aubrey, Eric, and Stacy took off to look for her while I and Chloe stayed at the house just in case she came back home and to call all of her friends to see if any of them seen her or if they did to call me.

After hanging up the phone from another failed attempt to find her, I felt Chloe come up behind me. "Are you ok Beca?" I could not respond, all I could do was fall into her arms and cry "How can I help her Chloe what if she ran back to him. I can't stand the thought of him hurting her anymore."

Chloe just held onto me tight "I don't know, but we will find her and we will get her the help she needs." "I am going to go call Amy and have her keep the little girls out for a little while longer. Are you going to be ok for a minute?" I just shook my head into her should I was in complete shock.

Chloe had finished calling Amy and letting her know what was going on and Amy had agreed to take the girls to a movie to give us some more time.

"Chloe do you think I need to call the police, just in case?"

"Beca I don't want to scare you, but if you call the police now and she returns in an hour then her case worker will still be called regardless. Where she was adopted, I say we hold off for a bit. Give her a chance to come home, or a chance for the others to find her."

All I could do was pace, "Why don't you come sit down? You are walking a hole in the carpet it is not going to bring her home any sooner." Chloe said coming up to me and grabbing a hold of me to get me to stop.

"Come sit down and talk to me for a bit, I will get you a glass of wine" Chloe grabbed hold of my waist ushering me to the sofa.

"What do you want to talk about Chloe, how I failed to protect my daughter, how out of anyone I should have been the one to see the signs of all of this but I missed it all. You and Aubrey saw it, I never did until you both smacked me back down to earth with the truth. I know the signs I know the lies that were told. I used them for so long while I was with Jesse they became normal to lie to you and everyone. I know it, but I missed it all and now my baby girl is suffering and I can't help her."

"Dang it Beca shut up, this is not your fault. The only reason I saw the signs is because I know the lies you told to protect Jesse and the way you acted even though you didn't even realize what you were doing. She is your daughter you never expect this to happen to the one you love, you were blinded by your love and the happiness that she put on in front of you. We are outsiders looking in. It was much easier for me and Aubrey to see it than you. Heck, I didn't see it with you and Jesse until you showed up and Aubrey's' that night after you were raped. I knew he was a jerk, but I never expected he was hitting you."

After a few minutes of Chloe holding me as I cried I finally was able and calm back down. Leaning my head back onto the couch, closing my eyes to try and get myself to think and completely calm down so I could be more useful in finding Tiffany. I heard Chloe clear her throat, turning my head, looking over at her.

"Can I ask you something? I know it may not be the best time, but it's something I can't get out of my head" Chloe said.

Just shaking my head yes she started to talk again. "Earlier when you were talking to Tiffany you made the comment that Jesse tried killing you and Hannah. What were you talking about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Chloe"

"Please, Beca I need to know what happened."

Leaning up from the couch to look at Chloe better, "one evening me and Jesse had gotten into a really bad argument, I told him to leave. He refused to leave so I told him I was going to call you, Aubrey and the cops and yall would make him leave. He grabbed the phone from me saying he would call his self. He called Aubrey saying something about I was trying to kick him out and that she and Eric could not make him leave. They got into a screaming match Aubrey told him that she was coming and going to pick me and Hannah up and he would never see us again. He got upset and threw the phone at me and stormed off into the bedroom. I talked to Aubrey and calmed her down and kept her from coming over and that everything was ok. After I hung up with Aubrey he came storming out of the house, saying that no one would take his daughter. He picked Hannah up off the porch where she was playing. I started screaming at him to stop. That's when he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at me saying he would kill whoever tried to stop him. Hannah was screaming for him to stop and every time I came near him, he would aim the gun at me. He put her in the car and sped out of the driveway. I could hear Hannah crying the whole way up scared to death. I called his cell phone a few times before he finally picked up and I got him calmed down and he decided to come back home with Hannah."

"Oh gosh, Beca, I remember Aubrey calling me throwing a fit because of the fight she had with Jesse but I didn't know all of this. Why didn't you call the police?"

"I was scared, I knew if the police pulled him over. It was hard to tell what he would have done. I knew if anyone could get him to calm down it was me. I knew he would not shoot or hurt Hannah but I was scared of what she might see if I called the police. I called him and calmed him, he came home and we spent the rest of the evening like nothing was wrong and he stayed."

"Why did you at least tell us?" Chloe said trying to hold back the tears.

"I really don't know why I didn't. Now I wish I had every time he comes and picks her ups."

Chloe just grabbed hold of me as I cried yet again after a while we both had finally calmed down and she went back to calling Tiffany's friends and I was trying to track her cell phone.

After a while everyone had come back saying they had no luck, they had gone to Brandon's and her friend's houses. Brandon's parents said he was gone and they had not seen Tiffany.

"I think It is time I call the police" the moment the words came out of my mouth, I heard the door open figuring it was Amy bringing the girls home. "Amy can you please keep the girls tonight, we still can't find her." Then I heard everyone in the room gasp looking up I seen what they had seen.

There stood Tiffany covered in blood and bruises and barely standing. As I rushed over to my baby girl to help her "Tiffany oh honey, what happened?" All she could get out was "I tried to end it with him so no one would call the cops and he got mad." The moment mad left her lips she passed out in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

~Chloe POV~~~

Everything has happened so fast, after Tiffany had collapsed. Everyone was screaming and freaking out, Eric had made it to Tiffany's side to check on her and then there was Beca she was completely pale and not speaking. Even after the ambulance driver had come and tried to talk to her she would not talk. I had to answer all of the questions for them luckily I knew Tiffany so well and was able to tell them anything they needed to know.

After finally making it to the hospital, we were all put in a waiting room while Eric and the rest of the hospital had rushed to try and help Tiffany. I knew I had to get Beca to snap out of it, this was not a time for her completely shut down Tiffany needed her mom too bad right now.

Aubrey was on one side of Beca and I was on the other side. Giving Aubrey a knowing look to get her to help me. I finally decided to do something. "Beca are you ok?" Grabbing ahold of Beca's shoulder trying to get her attention. After a new minutes of me rubbing her shoulder and Aubrey holding onto Beca's hand, she finally snapped out of her daze.

"I am fine Chloe" She finally responded back with a harsh tone to her voice.

"Beca, please just talk to us, you are not going to be any good to Tiffany if you completely shut yourself down and refuse to talk. I know this is hard, but you have all of us to lean on. You and Tiffany both have us so please tell me what is going on in your head right now." Aubrey said, grabbing ahold of Beca's face to get her to look at her.

"Aubrey, what do you want me to say? I am a failure as a mother, I allowed a monster near her and to hurt her. When I adopted her I promised her I would not let anyone hurt her again. My daughter could be severely hurt or worse dead. It's my entire fault" Beca was screaming by this point.

All I could do was grab hold of Beca and hold her as she was screaming and crying in my arms. "Beca this is not your fault this is his fault. You tried to protect her we all did, but sometimes things happen. You are a wonderful mother Beca" I had to keep repeating myself over and over trying to get Beca to understand and believe what I was saying.

After what seemed like hours Eric had finally made his way back into the waiting room. I could tell by the look on his face, it was not good news. As soon as Beca seen Eric she had jumped up out of my arms heading straight to him with me and the rest of the Bella's in tow.

"Beca why don't you take a seat" Placing his arm on Beca shoulder and giving Aubrey a look asking for help.

"NO Tell me now Eric" Beca responded back. Eric had given me and Aubrey a look of complete sadness.

"Ok, Beca I am going to tell you the complete truth, no sugar coating it for you I know you hate that, Tiffany is stable right now, she has no brain injuries which is a great thing. But Tiffany is in need of surgery, she has 5 broken ribs which have punctured her lung she has a broken arm, which she will need to have several pins put in. She also has some internal bleeding." We could all tell there was more by the look on his face.

"Eric what is?" Aubrey finally broke the tension in the room.

"Tiffany was raped, there was some tearing but we were able to stitch them up. She also has multiple cuts, bruises and swelling from where she was assaulted pretty badly."

As soon as the words left Eric's mouth Beca's face went completely white. Me and Aubrey grabbed hold of Beca at the same time as her legs buckled out from underneath her.

Eric had bent down in front of Beca "I am going to go get ready I won't be the one performing the surgery, but I am going to stay by her side I am not leaving her alone. I will be out in a little while to update you or send one else out to let you know." Eric left after giving Beca a kiss on the forehead.

After me and Aubrey had practically carried Beca to a chair Stacy finally made her way over to us. She bent down and front of Beca.

"Beca I need you to listen to me for once. Tiffany is going to be ok, right now is your time to fall apart, but as soon as you can see her again you need to suck it up. Don't fall apart in front of her. She will need you to be the strong one and when you feel like you can't handle no more you come to one of us. We will be strong for you. You and Tiffany are not alone in this. We are all here for you. WE ARE FAMILY. So please lean on us and don't shut us out. You have to be strong for Tiffany."

Beca was just looking at Stacy for a few minutes before she spoke. "I will try I promise" was all Beca could get out before he broke down crying again.

After what seemed like forever Eric finally came back out. "She is doing well the surgery was a success, she is sleeping right now and won't be awake for a few hours it will be a bit before you can see her she is still in the recovery room. I will come get you whenever you can see her."

Beca had jumped out of her chair, giving Eric a huge hug, thanking him for saving Tiffany's life and being there for him.

We had all sit back down. Beca seemed to be calming down a good bit from earlier.

"Beca I was thinking, we had talked about you moving in with me in a month or so. I was thinking that seeing as you are going to need help with Tiffany and everything that while she is in the hospital me and the rest of the Bela's go ahead and move your stuff in with me. So when she is released all of you can just come to my house" I said taking hold of Beca's hand.

"Thank you so much Chloe it really means a lot to me and yes, I will help when I can." Beca said grabbing hold of me giving me a huge hug.

I knew this was going to be a long road for Tiffany and Beca and I was going to be there every step of the way.


	17. Chapter 17

1 week later

Tiffany was released several days later with strict instructions to take it easy. By the time she was discharged from the hospital. The Bellas had done moved most of Beca's, Hannah and Tiffany stuff into Chloe's house.

It took a lot of convincing and crying but Tiffany had decided to press charges against Brandon. But the moment his family caught wind of Tiffany pressing charges against Brandon they had sent him away to live with his aunt and refused to give the police any information on where he was or when he would be coming back. Cynthia Rose had been working around the clock to try and find him. She wanted to be the one to slap the cuffs on him and to get justice for the baby Bella.

The nights had been tough. Tiffany was waking up several times a night having complete night terrors. To the point, Beca and Chloe have sent Hannah and Abigail over to Aubrey's for a few nights so they would not be woken up by the screams.

~~~Chloe's Pov~~~

Beca made her way out of the bedroom. Her hair a complete mess and you could see the bags under her eyes had bags.

"Morning Beca" I said handing Beca her coffee knowing she was in desperate need of the caffeine.

"Morning Chloe, have the girls come back from Aubrey's house yet?" Beca said taking the coffee from Chloe's hand.

"No they are still over there, Emily called a little bit ago she was wanting to know if she could come get the girls for a little while and take them to the park? So you could get some much-needed rest. I told her that was no problem. She is going to pick them up at Aubrey's and Aubrey is going to get them ready for the day. If that's ok with you?"

"Yea that's fine, I am sure the girls need some play time. Things have been kind of crazy the past few days. By the way Chloe I am sorry we are turning yours and Abigail's life upside down. The moment I get a chance I will go start looking for us a place to live and get out of your hair."

"Don't you dare, yes things have been crazy for all of us including the girls. But we are going to make it and things will calm down soon. Everything will be ok I promise. So no need running out looking for a place to stay when you are already home with family." Chloe said making her way around the table wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulder.

Beca laid her head against my chest and told me thanks. "Hey, Beca why don't I sleep with Tiffany tonight you need to get some rest."

"I am fine Chloe, you don't get any sleep when u are in bed with her. Between her night terror or her staying awake because she is too scared to go to sleep. I have done invited craziness into your house I can't have you to stay up all night with my child also. She will eventually sleep through the night again and I will get some rest then." Beca said taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Beca I know what I would be in for. No sleep or little sleep, and I also know that when you get extremely tired your nightmares come back." Chloe said raising her eyebrow at Beca. All Beca could do was lower her head. Chloe knows how Beca got. She had overcome the night terrors of waking up screaming but she still had bad dreams of Jesse when she was extremely tired or under a lot of stress.

"Beca that gives me the answer I needed. I knew your nightmares had come back. So tonight I will see if one of the Bellas will keep the girls and either I or Aubrey will sleep with you and the other sleep with Tiffany and absolutely no argument Beca" Chloe said wrapping Beca into a tight hug.

"What would I do without you and Aubrey, especially right now?" Beca said leaning in closer to Chloe's embrace.

"You would make it Beca, you are a lot stronger then you give your self-credit for. We are just thankful we are able to help you and the girls."

A few minutes later Aubrey came into the house,

"Hey, Bree how was the girls this morning?" Chloe said handing Aubrey a clean coffee mug.

"They were good, they left about 15 minutes ago with Emily. They were super excited to spend the day with Emily. How did last night go?" Aubrey said taking the mug from Chloe.

"It was a normal night she didn't sleep and when she did she woke up in night terrors. I am going to go take a shower before Tiffany gets up for the day. If she wakes up before I get out let me know." Beca said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Aubrey turned and looked at Chloe. "I know how Tiffany is doing, but how is Beca doing?"

"She is exhausted, I don't think she has slept a solid 2 hours since everything has happened Bre. Plus she admitted to me this morning that her nightmares of Jess are coming back when she does sleep." Chloe said.

"Oh no, how bad are they this time," Aubrey said taking a seat beside Chloe.

"I don't know, she didn't go into much detail about them. I just was worried they were coming back since she is tired and stressed and she just confirmed that she was having them again. That was when you walked in."

"What can I do to help Chloe, you can't handle both of them on your own. It's too much for one person."

"I know it is, I was going to see if tonight if one of the Bella's would keep the girls and you stay here and one of us sleeps with Tiffany and the other with Beca. She always does a lot better with her nightmares if one of us is cuddled up in bed with her."

"I think that is a good idea I will call Eric and let him know what is going on and maybe he can prescribe Tiffany and Beca something to help them sleep better."


	18. Chapter 18

~~Beca pov~~  
I didn't want Chloe to know that the nightmares were getting pretty extreme to the point they were turning into night terrors. Luckily I had not woken up screaming bloody murder like Tiffany had done. She had done so much for me and Tiffany as it was. I didn't want to add more worry to her life.  
After about 30 minutes I had finished taking a shower and made my way into the living room where Chloe and Aubrey were finishing up their coffee.  
"Is Tiffany awake yet?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.  
"No, she is still asleep, why don't you go lie down in my bed and take a nap. Aubrey and I can take care of Tiffany when she wakes up."Chloe said taking a seat beside of me placing her hand on my knee.  
"I am fine Chloe honestly, besides I need to make sure Tiffany eats when she wakes up. She hasn't been eating much at all the past couple days and you can tell that she is losing weight."  
Aubrey made her way over to sit on the other side of me. "Beca we can take care of her and make sure she eats something. You really need to get some rest you look horrible no offense."  
"Thanks, Aubrey," I said laughing at her.  
About that time Tiffany came walking into the living room. Instantly I jumped up from the couch.  
"Morning Tiffany, how are u filling," I said making my way to her.  
"Honestly Beca I am fine, can you quit fussing over me." As much as her snarky attitude drove me crazy sometimes, I was happy it was starting to come back little by little.  
"Ok fine, what do you want for breakfast?"  
"I am not hungry now" as she made her way over to the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water and her medicine.  
"Tiffany, you didn't eat anything for dinner last night you need to eat something, especially with all the medicine you are on," I said following her into the kitchen along with Aubrey and Chloe.  
"Seriously, I said I wasn't hungry can you please just leave me alone. I will eat when I am hungry." Storming off into her bedroom.  
I didn't know what to do. It seemed like she would take 2 steps forward and 3 steps back. Instead of following her into the bedroom to fight with her more I made my way into the living room with Aubrey and Chloe right behind me like always.  
Chloe took a seat beside me wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "She has been through a lot Beca. You overcame it and so will she. "  
Laying my head over on Chloe's shoulder, "I don't know if she will bounce back from this, between everything with her mom a year ago and now this. The poor kid has been through so much, I don't know how much more she can take. I don't know what I can do to help her."  
Aubrey made her way over the coffee table sitting down on it so she was face to face with me. Grabbing ahold of my face to make sure I was giving her my complete attention. "Bec she will beat this. She is a very tough kid plus she has an amazing support team standing behind her. She has you, who have been in her shoes, and you are a very loving mother, Stacy who is a Therapist, Cynthia rose who is a cop and u know she won't rest until she catches Brandon. She also has Eric who can take care of her physical needs and plus me, Chloe and the rest of the Bella's. It's going to be a long road, but she is a strong young woman."  
"Thanks, Bre," I said wrapping her in a hug.  
I decided to go check on Tiffany make sure she had calmed down and didn't need anything. I know she says I am hovering her but I can't help not too. I had promised her I would protect her after she came and started living with me. But I had failed her, I did not protect her. I should have gone with my gut instant and Aubrey's about Brandon. Then she would not be in so much pain.  
"Hey, Tiff, can I come in for a minute? I promise I won't fuss, and I will try not to drive you crazy." I said knocking on her bedroom door.  
There was no answer but a few seconds later the door opened up and there stood Tiffany with tear stains running down her face.  
I instantly grabbed her in my arms "What's wrong?"  
In between the sobs, she finally spoke: "I am so sorry I have destroyed your life mom."  
My heart instantly broke into a million pieces. "Look at me Tiffany you have not destroyed my life you have made my life so much better in so many ways. What makes you think that you have destroyed my life?"  
"If it wasn't for me, you would still have your house. Hannah would be able to stay with you every night and not bounce around from house to house to keep her from being scared and seeing too much. If it wasn't for me, you would be happy instead of crying all the time. You would not have to relive the pain from your past. I am not stupid mom, I know this is bringing back so many fillings for you. You have done so much for me and all I do is fuss that you are hovering over me." Tiffany said baring her face further in Beca's chest.  
After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I led Tiffany over to the bed. Grabbing ahold of her face wiping away the tears that were running down her face. Looking into her eyes.  
"Listen to me very closely young lady. You have not destroyed my life, you and Hannah are the light of my life without either one of you then my life would be destroyed. I knew my life would change the moment I brought you into my home. I took that responsibility and I would never change what I did. I love you very much, I know how things are rough but they will get better but we just have to rely on each other to see us through this ok. There will be good times again a lot more I promise. And also as far as Hannah she absolutely loves staying with Abigail and staying with all her aunts. She would rather be playing with them all day than listening to me fuss about her toys."  
All Tiffany could do was smile and grab ahold of me "I love you mom"


	19. Chapter 19

~Chloe's Pov~~  
1 month later  
As I was sitting on the porch enjoying the little bit of quiet time. It was rare anymore that there was silence in the house. Beca had taken Hannah to the store. Abigail was playing in her room pouting because she could not go with Beca and Hannah, Tiffany was taking a nap and Aubrey was at her house. Don't get me wrong I love having everyone here and so very thankful that I am able to help and be there for Beca's family. But moments like this I truly enjoy the peace and guilt.  
A few minutes later I heard the screen door open behind me. Turning around to see Tiffany making her way outside.  
"Hey Tiff, I thought u were taking a nap? Abigail didn't wake you up throwing a fit earlier did she?"  
Tiffany made her way over to the chair beside me. "No, I have been just lying down for a bit I needed a break. Why was Abigail throwing a fit earlier? That kid never misbehaves."  
She was right I had gotten very lucky that Abigail was a very good kid. "She wanted to go with your mom and Hannah. We thought it would be doing them both some good to spend some time away from each other since apparently they are attached at the hip."  
"Oh, those two are something else. They are just like you and mom attached at the hip. I don't think you or her could survive one day without talking to each other…. By the way how long will it be until mom and Hannah come home?"  
I could tell by the way she was fumbling with her fingers. She needs to talk to me about something important. She has always messed with her hand and looked down at the ground when she wanted to talk about something that was making her nervous. Placing my hand on top of her, to stop her from fidgeting.  
"What going on Tiff. You know you can tell me anything."  
"I really don't know what to say, I am afraid mom will get mad at me for it."  
"Sweetheart don't worry about your mom I will deal with her if need be. Just tell me what is bothering you."  
Ok, she said taking a deep breath. "She is so going to kill me for this. But I know u and Aubrey need to know. Mom has tried hiding this from me. But the nights I can't sleep I get up and play on my laptop so I don't bother mom and she can get some much-needed rest. I think she is having some severe nightmares. She will start sweating tossing and turning, and then she will mumble something about Jesse. It does not last long, and it doesn't wake her so I. I just watch until she calms back down."  
She had told me and Aubrey that the dreams were happening again but ended a week right after Tiffany had gotten out of the hospital and they were not that bad.  
"Aunt Chloe, you ok?" Tiffany said to wave her hand in front of my face.  
"Oh sorry, Tiff I kind of spaced out a bit."  
"I fill so bad Chloe it's my entire fault if I would have left Brandon the first time he laid his hands on me or told you at least. Then Beca would not be going through this. "As tears started streaming down Tiffany's face.  
Wiping the tears from her face "Listen to me Tiffany, this is not your fault. The fault lies on Brandon and Jess. You or your mom did not deserve the abuse you to both suffered. Neither one of you did anything at all to deserve it. Those 2 monsters are the ones to blame, Jesse for being the one that hurt your mom and caused her this pain and Brandon for hurting her baby girl. If you don't believe anything I ever will tell you in life. Believe these two things. Know that you and your mom did not deserve the abuse, and you are not to blame for your mom being upset ok?"  
"Ok, Thanks Chloe."  
"Ok good now that is settled. I will talk to your mom about this and help her, so you don't worry one bit about her. She has been through a lot and made it through just fine, and she will overcome the nightmares. Last time she did this it only took me or Aubrey cuddling up to her at night. They eventually started to die down. So worse comes to worse your mom has a cuddle buddy for a while. Now go inside and get your self-something to eat. Your mom is stressing herself to death over you hardly eating anything."  
Tiffany made her way over to me giving me a big hug and saying thanks and she loves me. As she made her way inside.  
I truly do not know what to do. Tiffany had been improving so much over the past few weeks. The night terrors only happen two or three times a week compared to two or three a night. Brandon still had not been caught, but Cynthia had informed us this morning that they had a very good lead and they should know more tomorrow. The only thing with Tiffany now was her eating, it was a constant fight between her and Beca or her and me. Just trying to get her to eat more than a couple bites here and there. You could tell she was dropping a lot of weight and fast. Beca had decided to not confront her on it until she goes back to the doctor on Thursday. So we could see how much weight she had lost.  
I thought Beca was ok other than her being a stressed-out mom and dealing with all the issues Tiffany had been going through. But apparently, I was wrong. Aubrey and I had tried to stay in the same bad as Beca a few times when you could tell her stress levels were up but she had completely refused. Now I know why. Aubrey and I were very light sleepers and would have caught onto her nightmares pretty fast compared to Tiffany.  
Deciding I might need some help with the whole Beca thing I texted Aubrey  
Chloe: Hey if you are not busy, do you care to come over for a little while? I need some help.  
Aubrey: Sure, It will be a few I am still cleaning house. What's going on?  
Chloe: That is fine no hurry what so ever. Tiffany just came to me a little bit ago. She says for the past couple of weeks' Beca has been having nightmares and they are getting worse. She is tossing and turning in bed mumbling something about Jesse.  
Aubrey: I figured she was lying to us about the nightmares. What do u want me to do?  
Chloe: She listens better when you are around plus I think there is more to it than just the whole Tiffany thing.  
Aubrey: I agree I will come over in about 30 min.  
Aubrey: I also talked to Eric and Stacy about the way Tiffany has been acting around food. They both are worried about it. So Eric said when Tiffany comes to her appointment Thursday he will go from there. He will check her weight and do some blood work.  
Chloe: Ok good. See you in a little while.  
Beca had finally made it home from the store and had joined me on the porch while Hannah and Abigail played on the swing set. It was not long till Aubrey came over and joined us.


End file.
